Vampires in Hogwarts
by amyanddraco.com
Summary: What if a certain blonde Slytherin prince had been bitten by no one other than a Griffindorr princess  who happened to be the girl of his dreams.  Brief horror. Dark humor. Intense Sex scenes M for a reason. Language. HG/DM. *OOC HG*
1. Vampire

Vampires in Hogwarts

What if a certain blonde Slytherin prince had been bitten by no one other than a Griffindorr princess who happend to be the girl of his dreams.

_DISCLAIMER; UNFORTUNATLY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE IDEAS._

* * *

><p>''Hermione , you've tricked me into falling in love with you.'' Draco said screaming at the terrified fragile girl halfway across the room.<p>

She took a step towards him letting a few tears fall she didn't want it to be over she couldn't deny it any longer she was in love with him.

''You fell all on your own as did I'' she said looking into his eyes looking for the kindness she'd seen in the past few weeks.

''How could I be in love with a filthy little mudblood you've ruined everything you're blood has ruined me'' he said his eyes becoming misty.

''Draco please...'' she whispered knowing he heard her.

''You have to'' he said letting the tears he'd been holding back fall from his eyes.

''Obliviate.'' He said seeing all their shared memories being ripped from her as she tried to cling onto them as hard as she could, he turned his back to her as it was too painful to watch at that moment she fell to the floor and her eyes closed.

He couldn't go back he couldn't hurt her again this was it the end of everything as he knew it.

* * *

><p><span>Six weeks earlier<span>.

Draco sat at the slytherin table he'd blocked out everyone hearing he had an awful headache and had been feeling awfully hungry since he'd had a very aggressive love bite from none other than Hermione Granger.

''We need to talk Draco.'' Hermione said walking over to the table.

Draco followed she walked like she owned the place like she was special he had no idea how special she was until now. They were outside the great hall now and stood awkwardly looking at each other.

''So whats up?'' he said leaning against the wall.

''You know the other night'' she said awkwardly looking towards the floor.

''How could i forget'' he teased.

''Well I may have turned you into a'' she mumbled.

''A what?'' he said standing up straight.

''Vampire.'' She said whispering in his ear.

* * *

><p>I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IT WAS JUST AN INTRODUCTION.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	2. Black Eyes

I'd like to thank you all for reading and theese two for reviewing xxkissesandcuddlesxx & Scarlettfire37

Continue to reveiw please this ones a little longer and creates a bigger picture for the futre and whats goingto happen with Hermione and Draco.

I'm getting all excited

DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER OR THE FILM OR BOOK SERIES.

* * *

><p>Draco stood there looking at a girl who he had lusted after for seven years since they'd first met. And she was a monster. This couldn't have been true. This smart, beautiful, kind girl had turned him into a vampire nothing made sense.<p>

''Fuck off Granger.'' He said trying to laugh it off.

''I'm telling the truth, I'd had too much to drink and well when that happened I'd kind of lose control, I don't usually feed on anything other than blood bags Madam Pomfrey always kept some muggle blood in storage and i could quickly run in and run out.'' She said feeling ashamed of who she had become.

''Why me?'' He said trying to take it all in.

''I just wanted someone to feed on, and you were the only one around.'' She said looking back up to meet his eye line.

''You used me for your own personal gain, well Granger I give you props'' he said steeping towards her.

''But you need to be taught how to deal with this.'' She said grabbing his arm and pulling him backwards with full force.

''Woah! Granger where did that come from?''He said.

''Vampires have super strength'' she said mocking what she said with such hatred in her eyes as her feelings were strong her eyes changed colour into a beautiful deep red she looked at him and he took a step towards her.

''Your eyes'' he said pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

''Don't i can't help it'' she whispered looking to the floor.

''Are beautiful''he said pulling her face back up to meet his and they stood there staring at each other her eyes changed back to their usual colour.

''I'm so sorry I did this to you Draco I was upset about R-R-R It dosen't matter but I don't want this for you honestly I mean I know we've had our ups and downs but i would never wish this curse on anyone not even you.'' She said looking up to him and as she did she saw his eyes turn green and blushed while smiling at him.

''Green means trust.'' She spoke quietly in his eyes.

''Well i guess i felt a little trust and other stuff right then'' he said smiling.

''We'll be late for class meet me in the room of requirement after and I'll explain everything.'' She said beginning to walk off.

''Cya-a-a'' He said turning but nothing was behind him Hermione was gone.

Room of Requitement

''Hermione'' he said stepping into a room that was equipped with all black walls and a few doors in them he assumed Hermione would be there soon.

''First off we also have super speed'' She said smiling and teasing running each side of the room quicker than he could blink.

''That's impressive.'' He said running towards her with in turn teasing with his quick ability to catch on.

''You're not so bad yourself.'' She mocked.

''What else?'' he said wanting to know more about his new body.

''We have magnified feelings so when we hate we really hate but when we love we really love, I haven't experienced this yet but I'm quite looking forward to it.'' She said looking at him.

''Come on, What's with this eye thing aswell?'' He said.

''Well our eyes change colour when we have really strong feelings for something for example.; earlier your eyes went green because you felt like at that moment you could trust me'' she said smiling.

''And you eyes turned red because?'' he questioned.

''Because saying super strength makes me angry it sounds stupid it makes me look like an idiot.'' She said looking to the wall''

''right so what are the colours?'' He said also looking at the wall.

''Red; Anger, Green; Trust, Pink; Lust, Purple; Happiness, Sliver; Guilt, White; Hurt or Jealousy Blue; Love, Black; Hunger.'' She said looking at him and studied his eyes as he heard these words his eyes turned black as she suspected.

''I'm hungry, got any food.'' He said.

''It's not that type of hunger'' she said raising her eyebrows.

''Oh well what do i do about that?'' he said feeling slightly awkward.

''Feed.'' She said straight to the point.

''You have to ask yourself do you want to kill or have readymade blood bags they do the job but the real stuff is much better and filling.'' She said desperately anything to feed on a human but she couldn't do that to someone.

''The real stuff'' he said looking at her walking towards the first door.

She opened it an out walked a girl clearly a muggle she had no idea where she was.

''You can also control her mind make her do whatever you want her to do just say it out loud and stare into her eyes.'' She said her eyes closing as he walked over to the girl who was so scared for her life as she should have been.

''Dance for me, seduce me with your body'' he said looking into the girls eyes which were filled with tears about to overload.

''Draco come on'' Hermione said watching the poor girl lose all of her remaining dignity.

''I'm just having some fun Hermione, Lighten up'' he said looking towards Hermione and then back at the girl.

He smelled her neck he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer her body fit into his and he closed his eyes and plunged into her neck draining the blood from her body she was slipping away he could feel it, her eyes shut as her body lost all motion but he kept his head in her neck reliving the kill in his memory he let her drop to the floor and licked his lips.

''I feel great, That felt great.'' He said his eyes returning to their normal colour.

''Kiss me.'' He said looking deep into Hermione's eyes as his turned pink he wanted her she'd gave him all this power.

She took a step towards him looked back into his eyes place her body locking with his, their lips millimetres apart she licked the inside of his lips and moved her hand around the back of his neck never in his life had Hermione ever been this sexy his cock grew hard for her already and she hadn't even touched him.

''Sucker'' she said pushing him to the floor.

''It doesn't work on other vampires.'' She said laughing.

''Same time tomorrow'' she said disappearing out the door.

He had to have Hermione Granger he'd never give up till he'd got what he wanted.


	3. Mixed up names

It' about a month into term and now Hermione and Draco were on I'd say a friendship basis but Ron Harry and Ginny don't know about it so there a secret really, first hint for a future for them as someone put themselves out there. And i'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages! But my internet has been down and just yesterday was put back up yesterday thank god thought i was going to go insane. Oh well REVIEW? PLEASE?

Vampires in Hogwarts

Draco walked down the corridor he felt more alive than ever even though he was actually dead. Recently girls had been drawn to him like a moth is to light, he'd had sex with almost all of Slytherin and about half of Gryffindor but he hadn't been with the girl that he really wanted and the 'vampire lessons' continued without such of a hint as anything but a blooming friendship she was going to be hard work but never the less worth it in the end.

Hermione was beginning to worry about how to tell Harry, Ginny and Ron about how her and Draco and their current friendship. Recently she'd been feeling a bit different about him she wasn't sure whether or not she liked it. But their lessons still continued since this was the only way he couldn't get caught.

''Draco! Wait up.'' She said as he walked to the room of requirement. He'd put his hair up today it was combed back perfectly into a quiff and his eyes a beautiful shade of purple she liked how he never knew when his eyes changed colours that way she could know how he really felt without his pride covering it.

''Hey Granger, what's the lesson today?'' he said feeling a certain spring in his step.

''The usual you'll feel then we need to talk?'' she said smiling at him and gesturing a hand out for him to hold.

''Let's run'' he said taking her hand and using his vampire speed to bring them to the room of requirement within seconds.

''We need our usual vampire training room...'' he said.

God Draco didn't want to let go of her hand but he had to and as he did he opened his eyes and stepped through the big black door doing so taking Hermione with him.

''What's on the menu today?'' he said his eyes turning from purple to black.

''Ughhhh, you'll find out soon enough'' she said walking towards the first black door and as she did not a girl walked out, nothing but a bag of pathetic muggle blood.

''Before you kick off think about every lesson there's been a girl walking out there for you to rip to shreds, just for a while insted of killing a fourteenth girl drink this?'' She said with such emotion in her eyes it's like she as on the verge of tears how could he say no?

''**Please** Draco.''

''Alright actually might be on this for a while I mean i'm in the serial killer ranks there'' he said Plunging his fangs into the bag of blood he continued until there was nothing left just like he would have with a girl there.

''Right now can we talk?'' she said gesturing to some black and red sofa's across the room from them.

''Actually I'd like to go first'' Draco said sitting on the black sofa.

''Okay i'm all ears'' she said sitting on the red one swooping a piece of hair behind her ear.

''Well you know this years got the whole Triwizard tournament going on I was wondering if you'd go with me''

''Draco , I'd love to'' she said smiling at him her eyes turning to face him.

''Brillian—'' he said smiling and his eyes began to turn a light shade of purple but this as all put on hold being cut off by her voice.

''But Ron already asked and I said yes, but we're only going as friends.'' She said moving onto the same sofa as him as his eyes turned a deep shade of Red.

''You never speak your mind Hermione I can hear your heart beating and it always beat more when your around me, and I see you with Weasel your never as happy with him than with me, but if you can't put yourself out there like I have then fuck you!'' he said using his vampire speed to get out of there as fast as he could.

''Draco wait..'' she said letting a tear fall from her eye.

''I need a bite'' she said leaving the room of requirement and headed to the three broomsticks.

She saw Ron in there and he looked over to her and came right over.

''Hello Hermione, I was wondering if you were going to be here again'' he said looking at her with such truth in his eyes.

''Buy me a drink then lets skip all the bullshit and take me back with you.'' She said kissing him more passionately than he would have ever expected.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at her eyes.

''You sure.'' He said raising his eyebrows.

''Perfectly in fact fuck the drink just take me back now.'' She said kissing him once again.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist running his hands around her back and up her top he pushed her against the Gryffindor walls she broke their kiss with a little moan as his hands ran down her back as he continued to kiss her on her mouth, cheek and neck.

''Oh Draco!'' She moaned as his hand ran up her top and touched her breasts but she felt his arms push her back and their kiss broke.

''Draco? It's fucking Ron, Hermione?'' he said giving her a little shake.

''Shit'' she said as she looked deep into his eyes they we're so confused what had she done?


End file.
